


Don't Forget It's Valentine's Day

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Valentine's Day, Your sister knows better
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Di’, Subaru-kun, non hai niente da darmi?”<br/>Subaru trasecolò completamente. “D-darti?” Balbettò sconcertato.<br/>Il sorriso di Seishiro si fece più largo. “Ma sì, non hai niente per me?”<br/>Era aspettativa, capì all’istante: quella che illuminava i suoi occhi era decisamente aspettativa impaziente. Voleva qualcosa da lui, era chiaro. Il problema era che non aveva la minima idea di cosa potesse essere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget It's Valentine's Day

 

“Sumeragi-kun?”  
Il mento ancora appoggiato sul palmo della mano, Subaru distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra, sorpreso, e finalmente si accorse della ragazza dai capelli lunghi stretti in una coda di cavallo che lo guardava esitante, di fronte al suo banco.  
Le sorrise, cordiale. “Buongiorno, Hanazono-san!”  
E intendeva davvero augurarle un buon giorno, non era solo un convenevole: perché Subaru, quel giorno, si sentiva davvero in pace con il mondo. Era a scuola, per una volta, e non al lavoro: poteva studiare. Poteva salutare i suoi compagni di classe. Poteva dedicarsi a problemi che con il sovrannaturale avevano ben poco a che fare.  
Fu forse per questo suo umore insolitamente felice che rimase perplesso di fronte a qualcuno che felice non lo sembrava poi molto: Hanazono Sonoko evitava il suo sguardo, tesa come una corda di violino, e si torturava il labbro inferiore con i denti.  
“Ti senti bene?” Tentò, preoccupato. “Non hai una bella cera.”  
Lei annuì, la coda di cavallo che si muoveva da un lato all’altro. “Volevo … volevo solo dirti bentornato. Sono contenta che tu sia a scuola oggi.”  
Che pensiero carino. “Ti ringrazio!”  
“E … volevo anche darti questo.”  
E in un attimo gli aveva presentato sotto agli occhi un pacchetto infiocchettato, il viso completamente rosso e gli occhi bassi.  
Subaru rimase basito. Batté le palpebre, una, due volte, guardò lei e poi il pacchetto, e poi di nuovo lei. “E’ per … me?” Fece incerto. “Che cos’è?”  
Con suo sommo stupore, il viso di Sonoko si fece ancora più acceso. “Cioccolata”, disse, e tacque, guardandolo di sfuggita.  
Si aspettava che lo prendesse? Esitando, Subaru lo fece, capendoci sempre meno. Era una bella confezione davvero, considerò. Fin troppo, per un semplice regalo di bentornato. Perché darsi così tanto pensiero per niente?  
“Ma non dovevi!” Esclamò dispiaciuto, a dirla tutta anche un po’ imbarazzato. Non pensava neanche che lei si ricordasse di lui, non avevano mai parlato tanto … “Io non posso accettare, è-”  
“Non puoi accettarlo davvero?”  
Subaru tacque, confuso una volta di più. Ora il suo sguardo era diventato supplichevole, quasi … ferito. Possibile? Cosa poteva averle detto di sbagliato?  
Ci teneva così tanto?  
Mise da parte il senso di colpa, e si affrettò a sorriderle. “… Grazie davvero, Hanazono-san.”  
Continuò a pensare alla stranezza della cosa anche dopo che Sonoko se ne fu andata in fretta con un sorriso largo e felice sulle labbra, rigirandosi tra le mani quello strano pacchetto rosso. Doveva esserle successo qualcosa, si comportava in modo davvero originale.  
Alzò le spalle, e mise il pacchetto in cartella, mettendo da parte il problema. Era davvero importante?  
Avrebbe diviso quel cioccolato con Hokuto, dal momento che ce n’era così tanto.

*

  
All’uscita da scuola, comunque, Subaru fu costretto a rendersi conto che aveva sottostimato il problema, e che decisamente non si trattava di una cosa riguardante solo la sua compagna di classe.  
Il cortile interno era letteralmente invaso di ragazze sovraeccitate che chiacchieravano concitatamente tra loro, e ovunque, _ovunque_ , c’erano pacchetti colorati simili al suo, tra le mani di ragazze imbarazzate o di ragazzi entusiasti, impegnati a sfoggiarli con gli amici.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sconcertato. Possibile che si trattasse di una ricorrenza scolastica di cui non sapeva nulla? Una specie di _giorno dei regali_ , magari? D’altronde mancava da tanto …  
“Subaru-kuuuuun!”  
Si voltò di colpo.  
Poco distante, appoggiato allo sportello della sua auto, un ben noto veterinario agitava giovialmente la mano per attirare la sua attenzione. Si illuminò, raggiungendolo in fretta.  
“Seishiro-san!” Gli sorrise, sorpreso. “Che ci fai da queste parti?”  
“Hokuto-chan mi ha scritto un’e-mail stamattina, dicendomi che avresti avuto un lavoro nel pomeriggio dopo la scuola. Così ho pensato di passare a prenderti io”, gli rispose l’altro, gentile, e gli aprì lo sportello. “Posso offrirti un passaggio?”  
Non ci poteva credere, sua sorella lo aveva fatto di nuovo? Sospirò, rassegnato, prendendo a tormentarsi il tessuto dei guanti, gli occhi bassi. “Mi dispiace tanto che tu ti sia disturbato …”  
“Nessun disturbo, non avevo appuntamenti nel primo pomeriggio. E poi”, soggiunse, fissando gli occhi su di lui e ampliando il sorriso, “Lo sai che farei di tutto per te, Subaru-kun.”  
Il viso di Subaru si imporporò completamente.  
“Forza”, concluse poi Seishiro, del tutto tranquillo -come se non avesse detto niente di straordinario. “Non vorrai mica fare tardi a lavoro?”  
Imbarazzato, e di fronte a quell’incontrovertibile verità, Subaru non poté che acconsentire, decidendo di mettere accuratamente da parte le dichiarazioni sicuramente scherzose dell’uomo. Perché stava solo continuando il gioco di Hokuto, ecco tutto. E comportandosi gentilmente.  
Fece in tempo ad allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza prima che Seishiro mettesse in moto, partendo a gran velocità per le strade trafficate del quartiere.  
“Allora” fece, gli occhi fissi sulla strada. “Com’è stata la tua giornata scolastica?”  
Lui non poté fare a meno di ripensare a Sonoko e alla sua espressione, e a tutti quei pacchetti. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Strana”, disse, cercando le parole adatte per esprimersi. “Sembravano tutti eccitati per qualcosa, non so perché.”  
“Beh, più che comprensibile oggi, non ti pare?”  
Subaru gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito. C’era qualcosa, si disse; qualcosa nel suo modo di sorridere, nel modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano, nella nota briosa del suo tono di voce, che sembrava rivelare che Seishiro era particolarmente allegro, quel giorno. Se ne accorgeva sempre ogni volta che succedeva: perché ogni volta, chissà come, riusciva a trasmettere anche a lui quell’allegria, solo guardandolo.  
Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, perciò, interrogativo. “Cosa succede oggi, Seishiro-san?”  
Seishiro non rispose subito, impegnato a cambiare marcia. “Lo sai”, disse infine, misurando le parole. “Oggi ci sono sconti sui dolci e cioccolata in quasi ogni negozio e pasticceria. Molto comodo, non credi?” Gli lanciò appena un’occhiata di sfuggita, prima di riprendere a guidare, e non disse più niente.  
“Ah … Sul serio?” A dirla tutta, non capiva proprio dove volesse andare a parare. Era una bella giornata perché c’erano sconti sui dolci? O c’erano sconti sui dolci perché era una bella giornata?  
Il semaforo si fece rosso a pochi metri dall’attraversamento dell’incrocio, e la macchina si fermò.  
Seishiro si voltò a guardarlo –e decisamente, gli occhi gli brillavano in modo strano. “Di’, Subaru-kun, non hai niente da darmi?”  
Il ragazzo trasecolò completamente. “D-darti?” Balbettò sconcertato.  
Il sorriso dell’altro si fece più largo. “Ma sì, non hai niente per me?”  
Era aspettativa, capì all’istante Subaru: quella che illuminava i suoi occhi era decisamente aspettativa impaziente. Voleva qualcosa da lui, era chiaro. Il problema era che non aveva la minima idea di cosa potesse essere.  
Freneticamente, cercò di trovare una possibile spiegazione logica, una qualsiasi, di tutto ciò che gli aveva detto. E ripensò al cioccolato che aveva in cartella da quella mattina.  
Lo estrasse, mostrandoglielo. “Ehm, vuoi un po’ di cioccolata? La mia compagna di classe me l’ha regalata stamattina, possiamo dividerla.”  
Il sorriso di Seishiro si congelò.  
E Subaru, per qualche motivo, ebbe la sensazione di aver detto la frase sbagliata. Deglutì, esitante. “C-cioè, nel caso in cui avessi fame, io n-non …”  
Il suono ripetuto dei clacson mise fine al suo patetico tentativo di giustificarsi: Seishiro si voltò, riprendendo in fretta il controllo dell’auto e facendola ripartire. Ma non sorrideva più.  
Mortificato, tentò ancora di capire, di rimediare. “Seishiro-san …”  
“Forse hai ragione tu, sono troppo vecchio per te.”  
Qualunque cosa stesse per dire, gli morì in gola. “Eh?”  
Ed ecco di nuovo l’espressione affranta che amava assumere mentre portava avanti il solito scherzo con Hokuto. Solo che in quel momento Hokuto non c’era. “D’altronde sei ancora un bel ragazzo, così ricercato … Come potrei mai competere con il resto delle tue pretendenti? Ho già fatto il mio tempo …”  
“Ma cosa ti viene in mente, così all’improvviso …” Protestò, ma venne ancora interrotto.  
“Mentre le tue compagne di classe fioriscono floride e belle, io metto su peso, rughe e zampe di gallina …”  
“Hai _venticinque_ anni!”  
“E non sono che un povero veterinario, dopotutto.”  
“Seishiro-san …”  
“Cosa mai potrei offrirti?”  
“Seishiro-san!”  
Voleva spiegargli, voleva essere ascoltato, voleva porre fine a quelle lamentele assolutamente infondate. Ma, ancora una volta, non ne ebbe il tempo.  
La macchina si fermò di nuovo, e Seishiro mise giù le mani dal volante. “Ecco qui, Subaru-kun, siamo arrivati a destinazione.”  
Oh, già. Il lavoro. Erano già arrivati.  
Ma come poteva andar via senza aver risolto? “Seishiro-san …” Tentò ancora, sporgendosi sul sedile con aria supplichevole. Ma Seishiro gli slacciò la cintura di sicurezza, e si asciugò una lacrima immaginaria prima di sorridergli di nuovo.  
“Su, vai. Il tuo cliente non sarà felice di sapere che hai fatto tardi per chiacchierare con un vecchio amico.”  
Non ammetteva repliche, e razionalmente parlando aveva ragione lui. In altre situazioni avrebbe detestato far aspettare qualcuno che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, limitato che fosse.  
Non in quella, però.  
Scese dalla macchina, lo salutò con la mano, lo osservò ripartire a grande velocità, e fissò il fumo di scarico disperdersi nell’aria per altri secondi ancora, con la certezza di non aver capito nulla, quel pacchetto rosso infiocchettato ancora in mano e un orribile sensazione di pesantezza –allo stomaco o al petto, non sapeva bene individuarne la fonte; ma che era orribile lo sapeva benissimo.

*

“Subaru! Finalmente, cominciavo a preoccuparmi!”  
Prima che potesse muovere un muscolo, era stato abbracciato fermamente da un cuore rosso gigante.  
“Bentornato a casa!”  
Ma no, si disse, allontanandosi quel tanto necessario per poter guardare meglio: era solo Hokuto con un variopinto vestito rosso, forse più sgargiante del solito.  
Comunque lo si guardava, era sempre a forma di cuore gigante, però.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, togliendosi il cappello e appendendolo all’ingresso. “Scusa il ritardo, Hokuto-chan. Il lavoro è durato più del previsto.”  
Hokuto gli sorrise, entusiasta. “Non fa niente, sei perfettamente in orario per quello che ho appena sfornato. Forza, vieni!” Cominciò a tirarlo per la mano, quasi saltellando per il corridoio fino all’appartamento di Subaru. “Questo ti rinfrancherà dalle fatiche della giornata!”  
C’era odore di dolci appena sfornati, effettivamente, e Subaru provò ad indovinare dall’olfatto, lasciandosi guidare. “Hai fatto … dei biscotti?”  
Ed era proprio così. C’era un vassoio pieno di biscotti a forma di cuore, glassati con vari tipi di cioccolato –al latte, bianco e fondente. Hokuto si mise davanti al vassoio, soddisfatta.  
“Non sono una brava sorella? Tieni, assaggiane uno! Devi recuperare le forze.”  
Gliene mise uno in bocca prima che potesse replicare, e Subaru lo afferrò prontamente per non farlo sbriciolare a terra. Masticò piano –era al cioccolato bianco-, e le sorrise, grato. “E’ buonissimo!”  
“Ohohohohoho! Guarda, sono anche a tema con la giornata di oggi!”  
E Subaru smise di colpo di mangiare, incupendosi.  
_“Sono contenta che tu sia a scuola oggi.”_  
_“Beh, più che comprensibile oggi, non ti pare?”_  
Di nuovo, di nuovo quell’ _oggi_. Perché non gli riusciva di capire cosa stesse succedendo?  
“Subaru? Che hai?” Hokuto si accorse del suo stato d’animo, perché smise di sorridere e gli si avvicinò, preoccupata.  
Sospirò, sedendosi sulla sedia. “Hokuto-chan, ma _che succede oggi?_ ” Le chiese, disperato, mentre sua sorella sbatteva le palpebre sorpresa. “Una mia compagna di classe mi ha offerto del cioccolato, e sembrava sperare che lo accettassi con tutta se stessa, ma non ho visto distribuirlo agli altri della classe! Non capisco … e volevo dividerlo con te, ma comincio a pensare che sia una cattiva idea, e non so nemmeno perché. E Seishiro-san …”  
Di nuovo quel groppo in gola. Era tutto il pomeriggio che ci pensava; anche sul lavoro aveva sempre davanti agli occhi il suo sorriso d’aspettativa prima, la sua espressione delusa dopo. Tanto che aveva commesso una serie di errori da principiante che avevano inutilmente prolungato la sua occupazione, e che gli erano costati scuse su scuse.  
“Credo di averlo offeso in qualche modo, perché si aspettava qualcosa da me, ma non mi ha spiegato cosa”, replicò sconsolato, appoggiando la fronte sulle braccia stese sul tavolo. “E continuava a parlare di sconti in pasticceria, e di giornate speciali, e di regali, e zampe di gallina, e …”  
“Frena, frena. Mi stai prendendo in giro o ti sei davvero scordato che è il 14 febbraio?”  
Subaru si pietrificò.  
Hokuto si batté una mano sulla fronte, esasperata. “San Valentino! La festa degli innamorati! Il giorno in cui tutte le ragazze sospiranti per amori inconfessati hanno la loro occasione di svelare i propri sentimenti a chi desiderano, e sciogliere il loro cuore con della cioccolata! Se ne ricordano sempre tutti … Come hai fatto tu a non pensarci?”  
“Ma … Ma …” Balbettò confuso Subaru, e sentì il suo viso farsi più caldo. “Hanazono-san ha dato del cioccolato a me …”  
Per un istante Hokuto scordò la sua esasperazione, e sul suo viso si aprì un sorriso furbo. Gli scompigliò i capelli. “E’ chiaro, sei carino come me. Non puoi non piacere alle ragazze!” Ma poi parve ripensarci, e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Dico, ti sembra il momento di pensare alla tua compagna di classe? Pensa a Sei-chan, piuttosto! Non ci posso credere, l’ho chiamato apposta e tu ti lasci scappare quest’occasione …”  
“Chiamato apposta?” Ripeté sempre più sconvolto lui. “Occasione?”  
Hokuto sbuffò sonoramente. “Dovevi regalargli del cioccolato, sciocchino!”  
Il suo cuore fece un buffo sobbalzo nel petto.  
“Io?” Fece stridulo, il viso ormai violaceo. “Ma sono un _ragazzo_!”  
Lei lo guardò come si guarda uno scolaro particolarmente lento di comprendonio. “Siete due maschi, ha particolarmente importanza questo dettaglio? Se c’è una passione incontenibile come la vostra al diavolo i particolari inutili. Accidenti, era l’occasione perfetta per confessargli i tuoi sentimenti!”  
_Passione incontenibile? I miei sentimenti?_  
“Hokuto-chan, stai di nuovo dicendo cose assurde. Io non … Io … Non è così! Seishiro-san …”  
“Seishiro-chan voleva esattamente il tuo cioccolato, invece! Me lo ha detto per mail!”  
Doveva essere in apnea da qualche secondo, ormai. “Non è possibile …” Sussurrò a bassa voce, così imbarazzato da dover distogliere lo sguardo da Hokuto. Tutto questo era assurdo. Assurdo.  
Non poteva davvero volere una cosa del genere, vero?  
Hokuto si sbagliava, di certo. Seishiro-san aveva di meglio da-  
_“Oggi ci sono sconti sui dolci e cioccolata in quasi ogni negozio e pasticceria. Molto comodo, non credi?”_  
Oh.  
_“D’altronde sei ancora un bel ragazzo, così ricercato … Come potrei mai competere con il resto delle tue pretendenti? Ho già fatto il mio tempo …”_  
_Oh._  
Poteva … Poteva davvero essere quello il problema? Solo un po’ di cioccolata?  
Hokuto intanto era andata ai fornelli, scuotendo la testa e probabilmente iniziando a preparare la cena. “Come si può tifare per una storia d’amore se i suoi protagonisti sono così scarsamente intraprendenti? Ah, noi sorelle abbiamo una vita dura … Oh, Subaru, dove vai?”  
Aveva notato che si era alzato, e che si stava avviando correndo verso l’ingresso. Subaru arrossì ancora, chiedendole scusa con lo sguardo.  
“Sarò di ritorno appena possibile.”  
E prima che scappasse fuori dalla porta, il cappello frettolosamente posato sul capo, sentì Hokuto gridare ancora, una nota intenerita nel tono di voce.  
“Non combinare altri danni con Sei-chan, stavolta!”

*

  
Doveva essere impazzito, sul serio.  
Non che pensasse davvero di dover fare una cosa del genere per la festività in sé: insomma, cosa c’entrava lui con San Valentino? Non l’aveva mai neanche considerato, tutto preso dai suoi incarichi come capofamiglia e costantemente lontano dalla scuola, dove scenari simili a quelli che aveva intravisto quella mattina dovevano essere cosa di tutti gli anni. E poi restava il fatto che il cioccolato lo regalano le ragazze.  
Eppure aveva corso come un matto, entrando nel primo negozio sulla strada, supplicando per un’ultima confezione di cioccolata, una qualsiasi, non importava, per poi ritrovarsi a smentire la sua stessa affermazione selezionando accuratamente la più grande e invitante tra le due rimaste.  
E non credeva nemmeno che Seishiro-san volesse la cioccolata per il motivo che pensava Hokuto –insomma, non poteva essere serio riguardo tutte quelle dichiarazioni d’amore, no?-. Ma sapeva quanto andasse matto per i dolci, lo aveva visto tante volte. E in ogni caso voleva che lui gliene regalasse un po’.  
E con tutto quello che aveva sempre fatto per lui, ascoltandolo, supportandolo, consolandolo, avendo enorme cura di lui e proteggendolo persino, quanto era ingrato a non fargli quel regalo?  
Voleva essere lui a farlo felice, per una volta. Lo voleva davvero tanto.  
Tutto questo pensò, in un lampo, nel momento in cui Seishiro notava la sua entrata rumorosa nella clinica e si voltava verso di lui, i guanti in lattice ancora indosso e l’espressione sorpresa.  
“Subaru-kun”, fece. “Cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?”  
E, chiaramente, non riuscì a dirgli niente di tutto quello che aveva pensato.  
Si limitò a guardarlo, cercando di riprendere fiato dopo la corsa, le mani strette intorno a quel pacchetto accuratamente nascosto dietro la schiena.  
Seishiro si accigliò, avvicinandosi. “Guarda che espressione stravolta. Hai qualche problema? Ti è successo qualcosa sul lavoro?”  
Ma forse era meglio non darglielo, pensò freneticamente, le guance che andavano a fuoco. Magari si era sbagliato, e non voleva affatto quel cioccolato. Magari avrebbe frainteso, e-  
“Subaru-kun? Ma hai la febbre?”  
E quando lo vide togliersi un guanto e allungare una mano verso la sua fronte, Subaru capì che se l’avesse fatto non sarebbe più riuscito a dirgli o dargli niente. Fece un passo involontario indietro, strinse gli occhi e gli porse la cioccolata.  
“Ti chiedo scusa se non ci ho pensato stamattina!”  
Seishiro si fermò. “Eh?”  
Sentiva il cuore battere forsennatamente fin nelle orecchie, e il viso caldissimo, ma oramai non si sarebbe più tirato indietro. Deglutì. “Mi … Mi ero scordato di San Valentino, altrimenti avrei sicuramente comprato fin da subito del cioccolato. Per te e per Hokuto-chan. Mi è sembrato che ne volessi un po’ … E se … Se non mi sono sbagliato, e se non è troppo tardi, eccolo qui.”  
E poi calò il silenzio, e a Subaru parve pesantissimo. Si sentiva un idiota. Non osava guardarlo in faccia.  
“Certo, è tardi, è quasi ora di cena, e sono irrotto qui senza chiamarti nemmeno” cominciò a blaterare, nervosissimo. “E magari sei anche arrabbiato con me perché sono un maleducato, e-”  
“Sssh.”  
Subaru si zittì.  
“Subaru-kun, hai comprato del cioccolato per me?”  
Desiderando con tutto se stesso scomparire sotto terra, annuì ugualmente.  
“E sei venuto a quest’ora per portarmelo.”  
Già, che idea stupida. Sollevò di colpo il capo, mortificato. “Mi dispia-”  
Ma Seishiro lo precedette. Gli prese delicatamente la confezione dalle mani, e nel farlo gliele sfiorò –intenzionalmente, gli parve. E il suo viso, ora, era tanto vicino al suo: si era sporto verso di lui, chissà quando, chissà perché. E gli sorrideva, in quel modo un po’ malizioso, gli occhi dorati fissi nei suoi che non gli permettevano di distogliere lo sguardo, che lo facevano sentire esposto e vulnerabile –come ogni volta, ogni singola volta.  
“Ti ringrazio”, disse.  
Subaru era in iperventilazione, la mente confusa, i muscoli che non funzionavano a dovere. Voleva muoversi, mettere distanza tra loro, ma non riusciva a farlo. Poté solo vedere la mano dell’altro allungarsi verso di lui, sempre di più, sempre più vicina … Serrò gli occhi, imbarazzato, e aspettò.  
Ma tutto quello che sentì fu il rumore acustico dei tasti del telefono pigiati a gran velocità.  
Riaprì gli occhi, perplesso, appena in tempo per vedere Seishiro portarsi all’orecchio la cornetta che aveva afferrato dal muro appena dietro Subaru –perché era questo che voleva fare, non altro-. Il suo viso sembrava serio e concentrato.  
E poi, all’improvviso, si aprì in un sorriso vittorioso.  
“Hokuto-chan?” Esclamò. “Subaru-kun mi ha portato della cioccolata!”  
Subaru emise uno strano verso strozzato, pieno di orrore.  
Riuscì a sentire dalla cornetta uno degli acuti di sua sorella, e seppe che era completamente finito, adesso.  
Seishiro annuiva vigorosamente, commentando “Beh, abbastanza grande, mi ci vorrà un po’ per finirla”, e ancora “Oh, hai ragione! La assaggio subito. Sarà senz’altro squisita!”  
“Seishiro-san!” Tentò freneticamente di raggiungere il telefono, più e più volte, ma lui lo teneva troppo in alto. Gli diede anche le spalle per sfuggirgli, aprendo la confezione e staccando un pezzo di cioccolato. Del tutto incurante dei suoi sforzi e del suo imbarazzo, lo mise in bocca e lo assaggiò.  
Si illuminò. “Lo sapevo! L’amore di Subaru-kun ha davvero un sapore dolcissimo!”  
Sarebbe morto di autocombustione, lo sapeva. “A-amore?!”  
“Ma certo che lo porto fuori a cena! E’ venuto fin qui per me, come posso mandarlo a casa?”  
Subaru, ormai senza voce per la vergogna e la confusione, perseverava nel tentativo di sottrargli il telefono. E intanto Seishiro annuiva, una luce battagliera negli occhi.  
“Dacci la tua benedizione, Hokuto-chan! Oggi io e Subaru-kun abbiamo fatto un altro passo verso il nostro tanto agognato matrimonio!”  
Questo fu troppo. Subaru, un gemito disperato, si abbassò la falda del cappello fin sopra gli occhi.  
Era stata una cattiva idea. Davvero, davvero una cattiva idea. Aveva semplicemente dato maggiore input a quella storia campata in aria, quella di amori irrefrenabili e matrimoni imminenti. E come poteva immaginare di sostenere una cena con Seishiro-san, imbarazzato a morte com’era?  
Però …  
Sbirciò, sollevando un po’ la falda.  
Seishiro rideva, rispondendo ancora a Hokuto, senza smettere di assaggiare la sua cioccolata. E aveva il viso completamente illuminato.  
_Ogni volta che era allegro riusciva a trasmettere anche a lui quell’allegria, solo guardandolo._  
Sorrise.


End file.
